The Dino Rogue
by Lady Quickshift
Summary: Picks up towards the end of the episode "Supersaurus' Great Strength". Naomi finds out about the Dino Knights when someone the Dino Knights used to know resurfaces, but are they friend or foe?
1. Chapter 1

The Dino Rogue

Rated T for swearing

"Talking"

:Talking through the Dino Daggers:

"_Phone calls or recordings"_

'_Thoughts'_

_**AN: This story follows after the events in the episode "Supersaurus' Great Strength"**_

* * *

After a few days of excavation and a few unforeseen mishaps—in all honestly, who in their right mind could foresee a skeleton of a giant dinosaur coming to life and rampaging through a city?—the Supersaurus fossil was reassembled and placed on display at the Dinotarium.

Kaito, Rena, Naomi and Dr. Abbot all gazed up at it and wonder. "Wow, it's so lifelike," Rena mused.

Naomi giggled "I know, it's almost as if it's about to bend down and…"

"Naomi," Dr. Abbot firmly cut off the excitable red-head woman, knowing she liked to pretend the fossils under her care were still alive which made him worry about her mental state.

Naomi cleared her throat and blushed, realizing she was going a bit overboard. "Right,"

Dr. Abbot nodded and turned to leave. "Well, if you would excuse me I have some files to go over in my office,"

Kaito and Rena waved at him "Okay see you later," Once he was gone, the two teens looked up at Naomi and Kaito asked "Hey, Naomi, would you like to meet some friends of ours?"

Naomi looked at him curiously "I suppose so, who are they?"

Kaito and Rena exchanged secretive smiles; while Naomi was reassembling Supersaurus they had gotten permission from Tyranno and the others to tell her about them, since she already saw Tyranno and they were pretty sure she was suspicious of the others.

"Oh, I'm sure you've seen them around before, they've been at the Dinotarium every day since it opened," Rena hinted slyly.

Naomi tried to think of anyone that had visited the Dinotarium so frequently, besides Kaito and Rena, but just smiled and nodded. "Alright, will they be by today?"

Kaito pointed into the main hall where the Dino Knights were—Supersaurus had to be placed in a separate wing due to its size. "They're already here, come on,"

"Alright," Naomi followed them into the other room and looked around but saw nothing but the seven fossils kept there. "Oh, did your friends leave already?"

Rena shook her head and pointed at Brachio "No, they're still here,"

Naomi looked at her and saw she was pointing to the Brachiosaurus fossil. "I don't understand,"

Kaito looked around at the Dinos "Guys, I think you're going to need to reintroduce yourselves,"

"Certainly," Brachio nodded, his calm voice accompanied by the sound of bones grinding together from the movement.

Naomi jumped and stared at him, she just saw a Brachiosaurus fossil move on its own and heard it talk. "Wha…"

Her shock increased when the Tyrannosaurus skeleton, Tyranno, leaned down and said "Hello, Naomi, remember me?"

It took a moment for Naomi to place the familiar voice and her eyes widened. "You… You're the warrior that saved Supersaurus from whatever was controlling him…" She dug her fingers into the side of her head. "B-but everyone said I was just dreaming,"

Rena put a hand on her shoulder "We just played along with telling you it was just a dream because Dr. Abbot was there,"

Kaito held up his hand towards the Dino Knights' fossils. "Naomi, I would like you to meet our friends, The Dino Knights,"

Tricera leaned forward "Hey, Naomi, how's it goin'?"

"Yeah is your head feeling better?" Sabre piped up while the woman looked at the two of them, surprised.

"Um, yes it is… sorry, I know I sometimes talk to you all but I'm still getting used to hearing you talk back, um…"

Dino Mammoth shook his head "Oh, where are our manners? I'm Dino Mammoth, those two are Dino Tricera and Dino Sabre,"

Dino Ptera flapped her wings to get Naomi's attention "I'm Dino Ptera, looks like I'm finally going to have another female to talk to,"

Rena clenched her fists "Hey, what am I, chopped liver?"

Ptera looked down at her "No, but at what point in all the time we knew each other did you _ever _want to talk about 'girl stuff'?"

"I SHOULD ASK YOU THE SAME THING!"

While the two were arguing, Dino Brachio leaned his neck down towards Naomi and looked at her with one eye. "Greetings, Naomi, I am Dino Brachio,"

They all heard Stego snort off to the side and grumble under his breath. Kaito smiled "And last, but not least, that Stegosaurus over there is Dino Stego,"

Naomi smiled at him "Hello, Dino Stego,"

Stego just shrugged and looked away "Whatever,"

Naomi thought he was rude, Kaito saw this and whispered to her "He's not so bad once you get to know him,"

Rena and Ptera finally ended their girls' spat and the girl stomped over to the other side of Kaito with her arms crossed.

Kaito looked at her nervously "So, uh… did you two sort everything out?"

Rena just bit her lip angrily and looked away.

Tricera looked at her "Uh oh, she's giving us all the silent treatment,"

Stego looked over at him and said bluntly "Give it a few minutes, she can't last long without talking,"

Rena turned towards him and stomped her foot "Hey!"

"Told ya,"

Just then Tyranno looked to the side and started growling. This made everyone nervous; in all the time the humans have known him Tyranno _never _growled, not even at the Dragozaurs, and the other Dino Knights knew Tyranno wouldn't growl like that unless he was really pissed off, and it takes a lot to make him angry.

Brachio looked over at him "What is it, Tyranno?"

Tyranno didn't look at him but he stopped growling and asked "Everyone else sense that?"

The other Dino Knights checked their sensors, Mammoth nodded "Yeah, I'm picking something up. It's faint, but I think it's coming from somewhere in the southeastern hemisphere,"

Ptera craned her neck to look at everyone else and asked softly "Do you thinks it's… _him?"_

"Shit, I hope not,"

Brachio arched his neck and seemed to glare "Stego, watch your language, there are children in the room!"

Rena leaned over to whisper in Kaito's ear since he's known the Dino Knights longer than she had "Kaito, what's going on?"

Kaito whispered back "I don't know," he raised his voice to say "Tyranno, what's wrong? Who's 'him'?"

Saber looked at them "No one you should have to worry about… I just hope he stays on the other side of the world,"

Stego turned to look at him, his skeleton making grinding noises as he moved. "You and me both… but if we _did _see him again and he and Tyranno have another fight, who do you think would win?"

Tricera snorted "Neither of them would win, 'cuz I'd kick his butt before Tyranno could get to him!"

Stego slumped "Ah, Ancients, here we go again…"

Tyranno cut them all off "In any case, we'd better check this out. If it's a Dragozaur trick set up by Diamond Ryugu or Dark Dragon we have to stop them…"

"Like always"

"…but if it is him… he's got a lot to answer for after being gone for sixty-five million years. Power up everyone!"

Naomi looked at her watch and ran from the room "Wait, let me close the Dinotarium first!"

Kaito looked at his own watch "Isn't it a little early still?"

Naomi smiled at him "Oh, it's only half an hour before closing time. I don't think closing early just this once will hurt us. Besides, if we stay open while they are gone someone might see that the dinosaurs are gone, then where would we be?"

She was just about to leave when Sabre asked "Hey, Naomi, want to come with us?"

The curator spun on her heel to look at him hopefully. "Really?"

The Smilodon nodded "Well, you haven't seen us powered up yet have you? And the only land masses in that area would be Tasmania, New Zealand, Australia…"

Again Tyranno cut in "I think it would be better if she stays here this time… Kaito and Rena too,"

His words were met with a serious of groans followed by Kaito and Rena pleading with him to let them come with.

"Come on Tyranno, why can't we come with?"

"Yeah, you'll need us and our Dino Daggers if there's a fight,"

Tyranno leaned down so he was more on their level and said the same tone he used when Rena asked to go with Brachio to the Arctic "We are just going to check it out, if all goes well there shouldn't be a fight,"

Rena looked up at him slyly "If you're just going to look around then it shouldn't be too bad if we did come with,"

Ptera looked at him "She's got a point,"

Tyranno moved back into his usual position so quickly they all thought his skeleton would come apart. "Am I the only one that remembers what we are going there for in the first place?"

Brachio chided knowingly. "No but you seem to be the only one here that still has a personal grudge against…"

Tyranno sighed "Fine, as soon as Naomi locks up we will leave for Australia, that's the closest point of land he could possibly be and we can start the search there,"

The humans all nodded and Naomi ran from the room to lock the doors. "Alright, I'll just let Dr. Abbot know where we're going in case…"

Kaito and Rena cut her off to prevent her from leaving he room. "Naomi, no, don't!"

Naomi looked at the two teens "What's wrong?" she turned around when Tyranno started speaking.

"Naomi, the reason we finally let you know who we are is because we know we can trust you, just as we trust Kaito and Rena, but from what we saw from Dr. Abbot when Supersaurus was being controlled he won't believe you,"

Sabre nodded "Yeah, and every time you came in here and saw any of us was missing he just said you've been working too hard and needed a vacation,"

Kaito added "Besides, they've been a secret this long and it's probably better it stayed that way,"

Naomi thought about it and nodded "Alright, I won't tell anyone. In all honesty I'm just glad to know I'm not going crazy after all. If Dr. Abbot _does _ask why I'm closing up I'll just tell him I'm not feeling well and need to leave early,"

"Thanks, Naomi," Kaito and Rena let her pass and she left the room to lock up the main entrance doors and put up the "closed" sign.

When she came back Kaito was standing on the display next to Tyranno, much like he had when he first came to the Dinotarium, while Rena was next to Brachio in the same fashion.

Kaito waved Naomi over "Come on, Naomi, we're riding with Tyranno," then he noticed she wasn't wearing her white tour guide uniform anymore but rather a pair of cargo shorts and a T-shirt. "Um Naomi, when did you change clothes?"

"Oh, I always have a spare change of clothes in my office and I don't want to get my uniform messy so I quickly changed before coming back," Hesitantly, the red haired woman climbed onto the Tyrannosaurus display. "Um, how exactly…"

Tyranno looked down at her, seeming to smile "Wait for it…"

Then all of the Dinosaur skeletons shimmered and glowed with life force energy which seemed to take shape around them until they changed into their real forms.

Naomi gazed about her in awe as the fossils she helped dig up suddenly came to life around her, when they were done they all looked like they had millions of years ago except they all had a metallic sheen to them and each had their own individual coloring; Brachio was yellow where his bones were and a cobalt blue filled in everything else, Ptera was mostly green with scarlet, Mammoth was purple with yellow, Sabre was red with green, Tricera was dark blue with grey, Stego was green with sky blue, and finally Tyranno was silver with red.

Naomi looked up at the Tyrannosaurus Rex looming over her and felt somewhat frightened, he looked every bit as intimidating as a "Tyrant Lizard King" should look but when he looked at her and Kaito through the green eyes that had formed during his transformation she saw kindness and strength that made her feel safe.

Tyranno leaned down so they could climb on while Brachio lifted Rena onto his back with his tail. While they climbed up, Naomi realized something. "By the way, how are we getting there? Australia is a long ways away and it's not like you all can go out the front door… can you?"

Mammoth shook his head "No, we'll just take our usual way,"

"Which is?"

Brachio looked at her with his blue eyes that seemed full of wisdom "Short-range teleportation, it's how we have been able to come and go from the Dinotarium as needed and we will use our Dino Knight speed to get there,"

Tyranno checked to make sure his passengers were seated before addressing his entire team. "Alright, we're going to have to move fast. Not only do we have to get the humans there and back safely before anyone realizes they are gone we might have _him _to deal with,"

Stego added "And with our luck chances are some Dragozaurs might want to join the party too,"

"Yeah, that too… Dino Knights, Move out!"

The air around them shimmered and suddenly they were outside. Naomi looked around at their new surroundings "Huh, how did we get out here?"

Tyranno leaned forward like a runner at a starting line "Hold on you two," and with that they all took off running. Kaito and Rena knew the Dinos were pacing themselves but Naomi screamed. "I didn't think dinosaurs could run this fast!"

Sabre laughed and called up to her as he ran alongside Tyranno "You call this fast? I could run faster than this even before the Ancients made us Dino Knights!"

"Only for short distances, Sabre," Mammoth corrected.

Brachio noted. "While it would be good if we hurry, we can't just go rushing into this,"

Tyranno gradually starting to pick up speed but kept his speed in check. "Brachio is right, if you-know-who is there we'll not only have our work cut out for us but we all will have to be extremely careful,"

Rena shook her fist "In case you guys haven't noticed, WE DON'T KNOW WHO THE HELL YOU'RE TALKING ABOUT!"

Brachio stumbled slightly and craned his neck back to look at the girl on his back "Rena, language,"

Kaito looked up at Tyranno "But she does have a point, what's in Australia that's got you all so worked up?"

Tyranno remained focused on his course but answered "Not what, Kaito, who… remember when we told you and Rena we weren't the only Dino Knights in existence?"

Naomi perked "There are more of you?"

Kaito looked over his shoulder "Yeah, there are the three Cerasaur brothers—Toro, Centro, and Styraco—who live in New Mexico with a guy named Rick, there's the Dino Weapons—Pachy, Kenty and Arch—who live on that island we found a while back, there's Dino Ichteo—though she prefers 'Theo'—who lives in the ocean…"

Just as he said that they had crossed into a patch of desert and Kaito and Rena realized they were heading to New Mexico, presumably to meet up with Rick and the Cerasaur brothers.

"You missed one,"

Kaito looked back at Tyranno. "What do you mean?"

Ptera flew overhead and called down "You never met him, Kaito, it was someone we knew a long time ago… someone we thought we could trust but…"

Rena looked up at her "Were you guys betrayed by another Dino Knight?"

Stego shook his head. "No, he didn't betray us, he just left us… and boy did he ever piss Tyranno off before he did!"

Tyranno growled softly and slammed his foot down on a fallen log hard enough to break it in half rather than stepping over it as he ran. "What he did was unforgivable, Stego, you know that,"

"I know, but…"

Brachio cut in to change the subject to avoid resuming an old argument "Oh look, there's Styraco!"

As he said, the giant golden Styracosaurus came into view followed by his two smaller brothers and their adopted human brother, Rick, who was riding his grey horse, Lightning.

"Styraco, Toro, Centro,"

"Rick!" the four brothers looked up when Tyranno called the first three names and Rena shouted the last one.

"Ah, hello everyone,"

"Indeed, how have you all been?" Toro and Centro greeted in a friendly manner.

Tyranno cut to the chase "Have the three of you sensed anything going on in or around Australia lately?"

The two younger brothers looked at each other before nodding solemnly and Styraco answered "Yes, Tyranno, we have. We were just about to contact you and ask the same thing,"

Tyranno stiffened before his tenseness changed to cool professionalism. "So, there _is _a chance he's back… how long ago did you sense it?"

Centro held up his finger pointedly "Just this morning,"

Toro nodded "Yes, but something seems strange about his aurora… first it starts out faint like he's about to awaken but then it disappears. Then it shows up again, a little brighter but then it fades and the cycle keeps repeating, sometimes the flares are stronger than others,"

Rick looked up at his "brothers" "Would someone mind telling me what's going on?"

Naomi leaned around Kaito to look down at the boy on the horse "I was just about to ask that same question,"

The Cerazaur brothers noticed the strange woman on Tyranno's back. "Why hello, and who might this young lady be?"

Tyranno realized none of the others had met Naomi before. "Oh, that's right, you haven't actually met. Where are my manners? Styraco, Toro, Centro, Rick, this is Naomi, she's the one that found our fossils and did the same thing Rick did for Toro and Centro until they could be awakened, except she put us in a museum until we were awakened. Naomi, these are the Cerzaur brothers, Styraco, Toro and Centro and their newly adopted brother Rick,"

The five of them exchanged greetings and Rick looked up at his "brothers" again "You still didn't answer my question,"

Styraco looked down at Rick solemnly "It would appear the Dino Rogue may make an appearance and soon,"

"Dino Rogue?" all four humans asked in unison.

Styraco nodded "Yes, he used to be a Dino Knight until…"

Stego butted in "Something happened and after the fight we were in at the time was over he went rogue,"

They all knew there was more to it but Tyranno didn't let them dwell on the subject much longer. "Honestly, if I ever saw him again I wouldn't trust him as far as I could throw him but judging by what Toro said he seems to be shielding his signal for some reason and if he really is back it's our job as Dino Knights to either help him if he is in trouble or put a stop to him if he _is _the trouble,"

He glanced at all the humans "Although now that I think about it I am second guessing bringing you humans along. If memory serves me correctly he's not one to pull any punches and I don't want anyone, human or Dino Knight, getting hurt,"

In the end, all four humans managed to convince him to let them go anyway so once Rick brought Lightning back to his grandpa's farm for while they were gone and Centro brought him back to where the others were waiting they all took off and headed to the coast where they met up with Theo and the Dino Weapons.

Once they made it to the beach they all picked up speed as they ran to the water. Naomi looked at the ocean nervously. "Um, are we going to swim there?"

Kaito knew what was coming and called over his shoulder "Hang on!" and with that the Dino Knights all took off like a cannon shot, moving so fast they practically skated across the waves.

They kept this up until they got to the island where the Dino Weapons lived. Once they were on solid ground once again Tyranno, Brachio and Styraco let the humans off so they could walk on their own.

Once Naomi's motion sickness went away she recognized where they were. "Hold on, this is that volcanic island we discovered some time ago,"

Kaito nodded and explained "Yeah, this is where the Dino Weapons live. They should be around here somewhere,"

Ptera flew above the trees "I'm going to have a look around to see if I can find them,"

Kaito looked up at the remaining Dino Knights "Can we have a look around too?"

Tyranno looked down at them with a chuckle "Didn't you two do enough exploring last time?"

Rena shook her head "No, we really weren't here that long and we were interrupted by Gomez and his gang. And we can show Naomi what she missed when she was chasing that giant dragonfly,"

Tyranno cocked his head to the side "I don't want you three wandering off by yourselves,"

Rick raised his hand "I'll go with them, I haven't been here at all yet but I can keep them out of trouble,"

Sabre, Tricera, Centro and Toro also volunteered to go with so Tyranno agreed "Alright, stay together you guys,"

"We will,"

The kids ran into the brush with Sabre hot on their heels while the larger Dinos looked for a way to follow without having to plough over any trees.

Once they were out of sight, Styraco started counting to himself, which Brachio noticed. "May I ask why you are counting Styraco?"

Styraco answered while continuing to count in his head "I love my brothers, I really do, but they have a tendency to get into trouble, I am merely seeing how long it will be until they either return or require assistance,"

Stego looked over at the two older Dino Knights with a smirk "Want to bet how long it will take them? Loser has to go get Theo when she finds out where we're going?"

Mammoth actually shuddered "That's one bet I wouldn't want to lose, count me out,"

Styraco nodded in understanding "While I do not condone using force on a lady to make her do something she does not want to do, I understand why Dino Ictheo would want to avoid our old comrade but we may need her aide if we do see him again,"

Tyranno sighed and held up his arms in surrender "I'll get her," he lumbered back to the water and crashed into the waves as he went below the surf.

Brachio called over his shoulder "Good luck, Tyranno, don't be afraid to call for help if you need it,"

Tyranno called back when he was up to his shoulder in churning sea water. "Thanks, I have a feeling I'll need all the help I can get," and with that he was completely submerged.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Meanwhile, in the jungle_

Kaito and Rena ran around like puppies at a park, examining everything interesting they saw or had pointed out to them by Naomi and also pointed out all the springs of life force that were everywhere.

Naomi was enthralled by the glowing rainbow colored fluid and wanted to take a sample but the others stopped her saying that by taking it she not only made herself a target for the Dragozaurs but doing so would cause part of the eco-system to die. So she left it be.

Rick also did some exploring but he along with the Dino Knights with them occasionally glanced around for signs of trouble.

After a while, Kaito and Rena got a call from Ptera. :Hey, guys, I just found Pachy and Kenty. They're on their way back to the rendezvous point, just need to find Arch and we can go.:

Kaito looked around and saw they were close to the lagoon where they first encountered the turtle Dino Weapon. "Okay, Ptera, we're close to the lagoon he sometimes goes to, want us to check there while we're here?"

:Alright, but be careful.:

Kaito and Rena led them over to Arch's lagoon where they all looked out across the water for any sign of the Archelon.

Kaito started to say "I don't see him, do…" when Rena shouted "Hey, Dino Arch! Are you out there?"

A flurry of bubbles appeared on the surface and started to move closer to them. This made the humans nervous, thinking it might be a crocodile or some other water-dwelling predator, but the Dino knights with them could sense who it was and were unsurprised when a giant purple sea turtle poked its head out of the water and crawled up on shore next to them.

Arch smiled up at his friends "Hey guys, what brings you out here?"

Sabre bounced up like a kitten and got into a mock pouncing position "Hey Arch, guess what? We're going to Australia!"

"AUSTRALIA? Why?" Arch used his flippers to pull himself out of the water while Rena answered.

"No idea, something about a rogue Dino Knight that might be coming back,"

Arch looked at her with wide eyes then looked at the other Dino Knights. "Really?"

Centro nodded "We believe so, though I must admit having our old comrade back may not be so bad,"

They all turned and made their way back to the others, Toro nodded his agreement. "Indeed, the Rogue may have been unorthodox, and rather brutish on some occasions, but he was a good fellow at heart,"

They finally made it back to where the others were and saw that everyone else was there, minus Tyranno, Brachio and Theo.

When Kaito asked where they were Styraco answered "Tyranno had gone to fetch Theo. As we surmised, Theo wouldn't come out of the water when she discovered our mission so Brachio joined him to help convince her to accompany us since the two of them have better chances of reasoning with her,"

While they waited, the Dino Weapons introduced themselves to Naomi and everyone caught up with each other until they heard noises one would normally associate with someone drowning.

They looked out over the water and saw Tyranno in his warrior mode struggling with a gray, blue and purple female Dino Knight while Brachio flanked him to make sure their distraught comrade didn't hurt herself or Tyranno trying to escape their leader while he hefted her onto his shoulder like a sack and carried her onto dry land.

Dino Icthyo pounded her fists against his back "LET ME GO! PUT ME DOWN _RIGHT NOW!_" she kicked and screamed every profanity known to man at him in at least ten different languages but her voice fell on deaf ears.

Tyranno adjusted his grip on the writhing female "Calm down Theo, I don't like this anymore than you do but right now we need all the help we can get. Ouch, hey, NO BITING!"

Theo pulled her teeth out of his shoulder and pouted until she heard a familiar voice ask "What's going on? Why is Tyranno carrying Theo like that?"

Theo smirked and immediately pulled the "damsel in distress act". "Help! They're trying to make me get back with my ex against my will!" she hated being helpless, let alone saying she was out loud—even if she was just pretending—but desperate times called for desperate measures.

Arch bristled at the thought of Tyranno and the others doing such a thing to his crush. "Not on my watch…" he transformed into his own warrior mode and ran over to them to try to get Theo away from Tyranno but ended up just bouncing off the Ultimate Dino Knight's side and tumbling back a few feet.

Tyranno, along with everyone else, gave him a "What the hell was that for?" look before leaning down to ask "Um Arch… are you ok?"

Groaning, Arch sat up holding his head "Ouch… yeah,"

Tyranno set Theo down so she could stand on her own "Well, now that everyone's here, I guess we can go,"

Theo took off running for the safety of the ocean as soon as her feet touched the ground but Brachio hooked an arm in hers and spun around with her to change her course before she realized she was walking back onto dry land. "No, no, this way Theo,"

Tyranno sighed and looked at the shorter female. "Theo, please, I know you two didn't part on good terms but we need to see if he really is back or not and we will be able to cover more ground if there are more of us,"

Theo shook with rage for a moment before crossing her arms with a huff. "Fine, I'll go, but I can't promise I won't cause him some serious bodily harm if I do see him,"

Tyranno held up his hands in a "Fine, suit yourself" manner and said "All I ask is that you don't kill him,"

Theo snorted and rolled her eyes as she meandered to the side muttering "Like I'm going to stoop to his level,"

That struck a chord with Kaito but before he could say anything Tyranno, Brachio and Styraco shepherded the humans back to where they were riding before and everyone left the island in a great hurry; the other Dino Knights ran across the surface of the water while Ptera flew overhead and Arch and Theo swam alongside.

While they ran, Rena quietly questioned Brachio since Tyranno seemed to be avoiding any questions right then. "Did this "Rogue" guy kill someone? Is that why everyone's on edge about him?"

Brachio sighed, he was originally going to ignore her inquiries but he knew her well enough to know that when she set her mind to something she didn't quit.

He shook his head "No, he didn't kill some_one… _that last battle we fought alongside of him ended in a massacre. I wasn't there to see it but I suspect our old friend was unable to control his animal urges as well as the rest of us and since he was a predator by nature…"

Rena's eyes widened "He killed a lot of 'someone's ,"

Brachio nodded "A Dino Knight's duty is to protect life, and none of us are really sure if he will be able to control himself … or that he will stop at Dragozaurs…"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Meanwhile, in Australia_

Way up in the high country, a young woman rode a bay horse up a mountain path to a quarry behind her family's ranch. After dismounting her horse she climbed up the steep ridge to a cave she had found some time ago.

While there were many small caves in the area, this cave was special to her because not only was it her own little hide away from the rest of the world but shortly after she started exploring it she found something extraordinary; a dinosaur fossil!

According to the books she about Dinosaurs she had read growing up it was an Allosaurus; not one of the more well-known ones like a T-Rex, Pterodactyl or Triceratops but still impressive.

Due to the fact the quarry was no longer being used because whoever was digging there over did the digging and caused several rock- and land-slides no one else knew about the cave let alone what was inside and she wanted to keep it that way. But recent seismic activity had caused more cave-ins and she worried for the dinosaur fossil.

Once she was inside the mouth of the cave she turned on the head lamp she was wearing over her riding helmet so she could have her hands free and went inside.

As she trekked further into the cave she saw that chunks of the ceiling had fallen down but she kept going until she came to the spot in the back where she had found the bones about a month before, only to find a large hollow dug out of the wall and floor as though someone had dug it out but the edges were smooth, as though someone dug a hole and smoothed out the sides of it.

The young woman narrowed her eyes suspiciously at the empty hollow. '_Hmm, he was here this morning… didn't see any signs of anyone leaving the cave. Where could he be?'_

Just then she heard a noise behind her and slowly turned until she saw giant feet sporting three talons on each foot behind her. Slowly, she looked up and the a silhouette of a giant bony head looking down at her, knife-like teeth glittering in the light of her lamp.

She stumbled back as it leaned down towards her but tripped over a rock. The cave went dark as she threw her hands over her head when the teeth came close enough to touch her as the creature opened its mouth.

* * *

_**AN: What do you guys think? Comments, suggestions, and predictions are welcome. Any flames will be fed to Diamond Ryugu to be launched at the Dino Knights.**_


	2. Chapter 2

The Dino Rogue

Rated T for swearing

"Talking"

:Talking through the Dino Daggers:

"_Phone calls or recordings"_

'_Thoughts'_

* * *

As the Dino Knights made their way across the ocean, Arch finally worked up the courage to talk to Theo. "So, uh… Theo… is this 'Rogue' guy really your ex?"

Theo looked at him before returning her focus to keeping up with the others. "No, not really… we were just really close, however we didn't part on good terms."

Arch narrowed his eyes; if he was trying to hide his jealously he wasn't doing a very good job at it. "How close?"

Tyranno called over his shoulder "Remember that ruby she asked you to get from the bottom of that volcano a while back? How do you think she knew that was down there? More importantly how do you think it got down there in the first place?"

Arch glared at Theo "Were you the one that threw it down there and wanted it back? Or did Dino A…"

Sabre cut him off "Shh, don't say his name, Tyranno will get pissed off all over again,"

"…I mean that guy throw it down there?"

Theo thought about it for a moment "Actually, I threw it _at _him while we were standing on the top of the volcano. Obviously I missed,"

Rick looked over at them from where he sat on Styraco's back and then at each of his "Brothers". "So, what was this 'Rogue' like before he did whatever is making you all so tense about him?"

Toro and Centro threw back their heads and answered by finishing each other's sentences like they usually did. "He often used brute force and exploitation of weak points in battle,"

"Yes, but he was also quite clever and cunning which is why I'm only partially surprised he has figured out how to shield his aura,"

Brachio looked over his shoulder at them "The question is why he would do that?"

"That's what we intend to find out. Hold on you two, I'm going to go a bit faster," Tyranno picked up the pace and the other Dino Knights followed suit.

After some time of running across miles of open-ocean, Rena slumped against Brachio's neck. "Are we there yet?"

The yellow Brachiosaurus simply chided her gently "Patience, Rena, we will be arriving shortly,"

Kaito looked over his shoulder at Rena "How about a game? First one to see Australia wins,"

Tyranno smiled, becoming slightly less tense. "Good idea, Kaito,"

Of course everyone joined the game, wanting to be the first ones to spot their destination, but some of them—mostly Tricera—got overly competitive and tried to cut the others off to increase their chances of winning.

Brachio ended up spotting the landmass first because his vantage point was from higher up in comparison to the other Dino Knights and most of the others were either trying to prevent a brawl from breaking out between Arch and Theo when the former accidently ran into the latter or were trying to join in the fight

"There it is, Australia,"

Ptera was flying overhead with all four humans on her back because when everyone stopped running they started to sink beneath the waves and would have drowned then humans if they had taken them with them. "Hey, I see it too,"

Everyone that was fighting on the sea floor stopped when Kaito relayed what they said to the others with his Dino Dagger, which made it easier for Tyranno and anyone trying to break up the fight to do so, and Tricera took off ahead of them "I'm gonna get there first!"

"In your dreams, pal!" Sabre took off after his friend like a cheetah after a gazelle.

The others followed close behind and Ptera soared higher to dive for the cove they were heading to and landed on the beach just before the others came out of the water, soft sand spraying about as she landed.

She gave them a smug look and said "What took you so long?"

Tricera gawked at her, trying to figure out how she beat him, while Sabre pointed out "Hey, no fair you can fly and we can't!"

The humans all climbed off of Ptera while she snapped back at Sabre "Hey, I had passengers and you didn't so don't tell me what's unfair!"

Tyranno put an end to the squabble-in-the-making as he came out of the water and shook himself dry. "Alright, you three, that's enough. We've got a job to do here,"

Rena looked up at Tyranno, eager to get started. "Where do we look first?"

Mammoth raised his trunk as though trying to catch a scent. "I can sense him somewhere nearby but he's either really far way or his aura is really faint,"

Rick looked around "We'll probably cover more ground if we split up,"

Brachio nodded. "Rick does have a point, although if the Rogue is nearby and not in a friendly mood we shouldn't be wandering around alone. Might I suggest breaking off into smaller groups?"

Tyranno nodded "Sounds like a plan to me," then he started dividing up the groups.

"Brachio, you, Rena and Mammoth search one area, Ptera, Sabre and Tricera, you three search another,"

Brachio nodded and he and Mammoth went north. "We will go this way,"

"And we can search those mountains over there," Ptera started flying towards the aforementioned peaks with Tricera following on the ground. Sabre started to follow but he stopped and asked "Hey, can Naomi come with us?"

Tyranno looked over his shoulder to try to look at the woman. "If it's alright with her,"

Naomi looked at the Smilodon and smiled. "I would love to,"

Tyranno lowered his head to the ground so she could climb off of him and onto Sabre's back.

As the cat took off, Tyranno looked at Styraco. "Styraco, you and your brothers search the area west of here,"

The Styracosaurus nodded "Understood,"

Rick looked at him "Okay, this is probably a stupid question, but is it alright if I go with you guys?"

Styraco chuckled "Of course, Tyranno told us _brothers_ to search that area and that includes you too, Rick,"

Toro and Centro nodded and said in unison "Yes, all for one and one for all. Brothers to the end!"

Rick smiled "Just checking,"

Tyranno looked at Dino Ictheo. "Theo, you and the Dino weapons search that little forest over there,"

Theo followed his line of sight and saw the eucalyptus forest he was talking about. "Alright, come on boys," she ran towards the forest in her knight form since her dino form wasn't much good on land while the Dino weapons followed her in their dino forms.

Tyranno looked at Stego, who was the only remaining Dino Knight besides himself. "Well, Stego, I guess it's just you me and Kaito,"

Stego rolled his eyes "Oh joy,"

Tyranno said good-naturedly, finally sounding like his usual self. "Let's try looking in those mountain peaks over there since Ptera, Tricera, Sabre and Naomi are looking in those other ones.

As the two of them took off, Tyranno sent a message to the other Dino Knights and Rena and Ricks Dino Daggers while speaking out loud for Stego and Kaito. :Everyone be careful out there. Use the buddy system and report back if you find anything.:

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After a short time, Kaito, Tyranno and Stego came to an area that mostly consisted of farms and ranches.

They stopped at a dirt road just as a truck drove by; luckily they were hidden from view and the truck kept going.

Once they were certain the coast was clear, Kaito asked to be put down which puzzled Tyranno "What's wrong, Kaito?"

Kaito pointed in the direction the truck had gone. "We can't let anyone see you guys, if I can scout ahead I can give you guys a heads up and distract anyone that tries to get close so you guys can find a hiding spot.

Tyranno saw his point and lowered his head to let the boy climb down. "Alright, but be careful… and just so we're clear I'm not hiding in any more narrow crevices," he added jokingly but froze when he picked up a familiar scent while his head was low to the ground.

Stego noticed almost immediately "What is it, Tyranno?"

Tyranno slowly stood back up. "…on second thought, maybe you should stay put, Kaito. I think I just found his scent,"

Kaito climbed back up onto Tyranno's shoulders and the T-rex started off with Stego running alongside like a hunting dog. "Yeah, he's close, I can sense his aura getting stronger,"

They kept running until they came to the back forty of someone's farm and stopped.

Tyranno looked around. "Huh, that's odd, his aura vanished again,"

Stego sniffed the ground "Yeah, but his scent is still here so he's definitely been here, we can follow that instead,"

And so they followed their noses until they came to what appeared to be an abandoned quarry.

"The trail ends here, but I don't see any other signs of _him_ anywhere,"

Stego notice something on the ground "Hey, Tyranno, how's this for a sign?"

Tyranno and Kaito looked over at where Stego was standing and saw scuff marks, a few places where the ground was actually singed and—most importantly—a dinosaur foot print.

Tyranno's eyes narrowed "Yeah he's been here alright, but where could he have gone?"

Kaito spotted a cave on the other side of the quarry at the rim of the pit. "There's a cave over there, think he could have gone in there?"

The two Dino Knights looked in the direction he was pointing and Stego compared the size of the cave with the size he remembered their former comrade being. "He could have but we're going to have to check to make sure,"

Tyranno put his tail between Stego and the quarry when he started walking towards the dug-out ramp that led into the pit. "Wait Stego, I don't know if anyone still uses this quarry but I can smell the scent of a human, maybe two… we need to be careful or someone will see us,"

Kaito raised his hand "I'll go look, that way if anyone does come no one will see you,"

"And we can stomp anyone or anything that gives you trouble!" Stego agreed.

Tyranno also agreed, albeit reluctantly. "Alright but be careful,"

Once he let the boy down, Kaito stepped out of the trees and into the clearing that surrounded the quarry but before he could actually get to the dug-out entrance to the pit he heard someone shout "Oi, kid, what are you doin' out here?"

Kaito turned and saw a young woman with light brown hair wearing blue jeans, a blue-and-white cap that had the words "Brumby Tough" printed on the front and a navy blue vest over a blue-and-white plaid flannel shirt riding a bay horse into the clearing a few yards away.

She didn't look too happy that he was there but she didn't seem like she had seen Tyranno or Stego yet so he tried to be friendly. "Hi, um… who are you?"

The young woman looked confused for a moment then looked at him in a way that wasn't too different than how Rick looked at him and Rena when they first met and answered in an Australian accent. "Diana, who're _you_?"

Kaito got flustered "Oh, I'm sorry, I'm Kaito,"

Diana nudged her horse forward so that they approached Kaito intimidatingly. "What are you doing out here?"

Kaito jumped when he realized he didn't have an explanation and quickly rambled one out for her. "Oh, I uh… my friends and I came out here for some mountain climbing but I got separated and now I'm lost,"

Diana's harsh glare softened slightly. "Really? Hmm, don't get many tourists out here, it's no wonder you're lost,"

For a moment Kaito thought she believed him. To his surprise, however, she reached down and pulled a gun out of a holster on her belt and pointed it at him.

"How stupid do you think I am?"

Kaito froze, not wanting to provoke the woman any more than he already had.

Somewhere behind them Tyranno and Stego were watching and when Tyranno saw the gun pointed at Kaito his bones went cold.

'_No!' _he immediately leapt from his meager cover and stood between the two humans.

Kaito looked up at his friend in disbelief, sure he was grateful he saved him but in doing so he exposed himself to this stranger.

Diana looked up at Tyranno, wide-eyed, and slowly moved her other hand to her other side and grasped something there.

Kaito thought she was going to pull out another gun and shoot Tyranno but the Ultimate Dino Knight sensed the flare of an active aurora, similar to the flares he always sensed when Kaito, Rena or Rick used their Dino Daggers.

He was about to go investigate but was interrupted when something big burst out of the trees Diana had come out of and rammed into Stego, pushing the smaller Dino Knight down into the quarry and jumped down after him.

When Tyranno saw what it was all he could see was red and he roared with rage as he stomped down the ramp into the quarry pit and over to the usurper and rammed into him to get him away from Stego and Kaito.

After that the two started roaring at each other, charging at each other only to stop just short of each other, snapping their powerful jaws dangerously close to any part of their opponent in reach before moving away to circle each other like a pair of angry wolves.

Now that Kaito was able to get a good look at the new comer he saw that he was obviously a Dino Knight, he looked kind of like Tyranno used to before Dino Ramph made him into an Ultimate Dino Knight, except he was slightly smaller with three claws on each hand rather than two and he had two bony ridges over each eye that were flushed bright red which stood out with his dark coloring of gunmetal gray and midnight blue.

While the two of them fought, Kaito went over to Stego to make sure he was alright. "Hey, Stego, you ok?"

The blue-and-green Stegosaurus rolled to his feet, with much difficulty due to his bulk, and shook himself. "I'll live,"

Kaito let out a sigh of relief before returning his attention to the fight in time to see the two combatants were now trying to knock each other down to the ground. "I think we found the Rogue,"

Stego looked over at the fight. "I think he found us,"

While Tyranno was bigger and more powerful the "Rogue" was quicker and more agile but just then Tyranno succeeded in knocking one of the "Rogue's" legs out from under him knocking him off balance.

Kaito cheered for his friend "Yeah, you got him now, Tyranno!"

But at the same time Diana dismounted from her horse and ran towards them shouting "Allo, look out!"

The Rogue, or Allo, turned his head to see Tyranno's jaws out of the corner of his eye but he also saw that if he turned just right he could reach his throat.

But just before he could something crashed into him knocking him to the side. Tyranno gasped as the Allosaurus' teeth nicked his skin; it didn't do any real damage but it surprised him.

What didn't surprise him was that Stego was trying to push Allo back with limited success. "Stego, stay out of this!"

Stego grunted from the effort of trying to hold back the taller dino since he was making it difficult for him to push Dino Allo into the side of the quarry like he did to him. "Sorry, but I'm not going to sit back and do nothing while you two beat the tar out of each other. At least wait until the others get…

He was interrupted when something hit him on the shoulder, He looked down and saw Diana stooping down to pick up a rock and realized she had already thrown one at him.

The Australian girl threw the rock at his head this time, screaming "GET AWAY FROM HIM!"

She grabbed another rock and stood back up. "You wanna pick on someone? Right 'ere Stego!" She hit her fists against her chest for emphasis and stood ready for a fight.

Allo looked over at her and hissed "Diana, Stay away," but he was barreled over by Tyranno when the Tyrannosaurus Rex attacked him again and the battle resumed.

Just then they heard heavy footfalls and looked up to see Brachio and Mammoth look over the side of the quarry.

When Mammoth saw what was going on he immediately decided to act first and ask questions later. "Looks like they need help,"

Brachio tried to stop him but he had already jumped into the quarry with them. "Mammoth wait…"

The Brachiosaurus knew his friend would be doing more harm than good jumping into the already crowded quarry to join in a fight but there was little he could do about it now; not only was it already crowded—he had to wince in sympathy when Tyranno accidently knocked Allo into Mammoth so that he was caught between the Allosaurus and the rock wall of the quarry—but there wasn't enough room for him in the limited space.

Meanwhile, Stego glared down at Diana "As much as I hate to admit it, Allo's right, maybe you should stay out of this, little girl,"

Kaito looked at her "Wait, how did you know his name was Stego?"

Diana shrugged, not taking her eyes off of Stego. "Lucky guess, he's a Stegosaurus, is he not?"

A loud noise drew their attention to where Tyranno and Allo were still fighting and Diana growled when she saw the cause of the noise was Tyranno finally succeeding in knocking Allo to the ground so he could stomp on him.

"Seriously, what is with this bloke?" she reached into the pocket of her vest and took out a tranquilizer dart and replaced the ammo cartridge in her gun's magazine with it and pointed it at Tyranno as she flanked around them to get a clear shot.

Kaito tried to knock the gun away to mess up her aim. "Tyranno, look out! She's trying to shoot you!"

Stego was about to intervene when he sensed seismic activity rippling through the ground and called up to Brachio since Tyranno was busy and Mammoth was still disorientated from when the two fighting Dinozaurs ploughed into him. "Hey, Brachio, you sense anything up there?"

Brachio looked around for a moment before answering "Yes, I am detecting minor seismic activity nearby and I can sense a small eruption of life force that may be brought up with it,"

Tyranno and Allo stopped fighting when they heard this and Allo cursed trying to get out from under Tyranno.

The Ultimate T-rex, however, wasn't having it. "Oh no, where do you think _you're _going?"

Allo craned his neck to glare at Tyranno and spoke with a voice that reminded Kaito of the sound of wolves howling. "I'm going to try to stop that life force geyser before the Dragozaurs catch wind of it,"

Tyranno let him clamber to his feet, watching him skeptically. "You really think you can do that?"

Allo swung his head to clip Tyranno on the shoulder with his muzzle before darting back. "I've _been _doing that! Haven't you noticed there hasn't been any Dragozaur activity here yet?"

Kaito looked up at the two Dino Knights that had been trying to rip each other apart just moments before. "You've been stopping the life force from reaching the surface. If the Dragozaurs can't find any life force here there's no reason for them to come here,"

Dino Allo nodded "Exactly," then he looked over Tyranno skeptically "Hey, Tyranno, is that really you under all of that?"

Tyranno nodded "Yes it's me," he looked over at Kaito and jerked his head towards Allo "Kaito this is Dino Allo, he used to be part of our team before he went rogue. Allo, this is Kaito, one of our human friends,"

Kaito smiled up at Allo nervously "Nice to meet you,"

Allo nodded "Likewise," then he made a noise that sounded like a guttural sounding horse's nicker.

Tyranno looked at the Allosaurus, surprised that the noise prompted Diana to go stand next to him; he recognized the noise as one a grown Allosaurus makes towards their young.

When the girl was at his heels Allo smiled wryly at her "Diana, remember I told you about the other Dino Knights?"

Diana nodded "Aye, is this they?"

"Yep, some of them anyway. This is Dino Tyranno, the one you threw rocks at is Dino Stego, that guy stumbling around over there is Dino Mammoth…" he nodded over to where Mammoth finally managed to get to his feet. "And the one standing at the top of the pit is Dino Brachio. Where's everyone else? They not awake yet?"

Tyranno shook his head "Nope, everyone that was asleep after… you know… is awake and here,"

Allo's eyes widened "You brought the whole gang here? Why?"

Tyranno turned and walked out of the quarry, gesturing for the others to follow him. "We sensed your aura and that it kept fizzling out so we came out here to say 'hello'… and while we're here we can take care of that life force eruption,"

Allo looked at him and said in a mock-joyful voice "You came all this way to make sure I wasn't dead? Ah, you do care,"

Stego snorted "Don't think you're getting off that easy, Rogue,"

Brachio and Rena met them at the entrance of the quarry while Diana went to her horse and mounted. "I believe the eruption will occur somewhere north of here,"

Allo jogged behind them so Diana's horse could keep up. "I sense it too, it's going to be at… Uluru? Dammit, that's the third time this _week_!"

Diana looked up at him "I'm coming too, and don't try to stop me. I know there's always a chance the Dragozaurs might show up but they don't scare me!"

Allo sighed "Fine, think Avalanche can keep up?"

Diana smiled and spurred Avalanche into a canter. "If not just go ahead, we'll catch up,"

As they ran, Rena got sick of being left out of the conversation and waved at Allo. "Hi, I'm Rena!"

Allo looked surprised to see her but returned the greeting and asked Brachio "Are there any other human friends I should know about?"

Brachio nodded "There's Rick, the Cerasaurs adopted him as their fourth brother, and there is Naomi, she is the one that excavated most of our fossils and is the curator of the Dinotarium where we are portrayed as regular fossils on display,"

"Don't forget Zach, he might be too young to actually remember us later but he is still our friend," Tyranno smiled, remembering the little baby that Kaito and Rena were asked to babysit one time.

"How could I forget? He was adorable,"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As they ran across the outback Tyranno let everyone else know they had found Allo and told them to meet them at Uluru .

By the time the massive plateau came into view all of the Dino Knights could feel the life force bubbling to the surface.

Allo cursed in an ancient dead language that modern humans don't even know about let alone have a name and translations for. "We're not going to make it there before the eruption starts. Looks like we're going to have to stop it fast before Diamond Ryugu notices,"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Meanwhile, in Diamond Ryugu's domain in space_

"DRAGO WING!" Diamond Ryugu's irritated voice echoed throughout her habitat.

As usual, the giant black and red bat in his humanoid form few in and hovered before his mistress and showered her with flattery. "I am right here, your Eminence, ready willing and able to do your bidding. How may I serve you, o great one?"

Diamond Ryugu's green eyes glowed brighter in the darkness as she growled at him. "I am detecting a new source of life force on Earth. I want it. Need I say more?"

Drago Wing saluted her, standing stock still in midair with the only part of him moving being his wings. "Of course, your Eminence. Consider that life force yours, I shall get it for you,"

Diamond Ryugu's eyes narrowed "Don't think that this will be easy, Drago Wing. I can sense the Dino Knights near that area. It would seem you will have your work cut out for you,"

"Perhaps I can help with that,"

Drago Wing jumped at the sound of Dark Draon's voice as the magician phased through the floor below where he was hovering.

"Would you quit that! Besides, why would her Eminence listen to another one of your plans when we already lost the Drago clones because your last plan didn't work?"

Diamond Ryugu cut him off "SILENCE DRAGO WING!"

The bat cowered and pleaded his mistress' forgiveness while the Dragozaur commander looked at Dark Dragon. "However, Drago Wing does have a point, Dark Dragon. How is this new plan of yours any different than your past failures?"

Dark Dragon just chuckled darkly. "Simple, unlike Drago Wing here I learn from my mistakes. My plan to capture the human Rick and use him against the Cerasaur brothers failed because, while the plan itself was fool proof but the way it was carried out was flawed,"

He let his sentence hang to hint there was more to it and Diamond Ryugu nodded. "Continue,"

Dark Dragon smiled and explained how his plan failed and what changes he had made. Diamond Ryugu smiled. "Ah, I see. If this plan of yours works, Dark Dragon, the Dino Knights are on borrowed time. You may proceed, but fail me again…"

Dark Dragon nodded "I will not fail,"

Drago Wing crossed his arms and grumbled "Famous last words,"

"DRAGO WING!"

Drago wing stood at attention in midair when his name was called. "Y-yes, your grace?"

"You will take a squadron of Dragozaurs to gather the life force while Dark Dragon and his Dark Dragozaurs deal with the Dino Knights and if they fail it will be _your _task to finish the job,"

The bat bowed "Yes, your… wait _what? _You mean I'm just his back-up?"

Dark Dragon chuckled "How the mighty have fallen. See you on Earth," he phased back through the floor just as Drago Wing swooped down and stomped on the spot he had been.

"Who says I've fallen? Her Excellency just knows I will ensure the job will get done, you…"

His ranting was cut off by the cavern shaking and Diamond Ryugu shouting "ARE YOU STILL HERE? GET GOING!"

Drago Wing screamed as he flew off to where the Dragozaurs were waiting for him and told them the plan in a loud theatrical voice.

* * *

_**AN: Ooo, what's Dark Dragon going to do? Will the Dino Knights keep Australia's life force safe from the Dragozaurs? Find out next time in "The Dino Rogue"!**_

_**Comments, suggestions and predictions welcome. Any flames will be fed to Diamond Ryugu.**_


	3. Chapter 3

The Dino Rogue

"Talking"

:Talking through the Dino Daggers:

"_Phone calls or recordings"_

'_Thoughts'_

* * *

Tyranno and the other Dino Knights ran as fast as they could to Uluru, which was a large rock formation comprised of reddish brown rock surrounded by miles of flat desert.

"There it is, Uluru," Allo pointed it out as though he were introducing a friend to someone.

Rena looked up at it in awe. "Whoa, cool,"

Brachio nodded "Uluru, also known as Ayers rock, is a sandstone rock formation,"

"… and the locals believe it is home to all kinds of spirits, although it's actually chock full of life force," Allo interjected just as the ground trembled and a geyser of life force spurted out of the top of Uluru rock, making it look almost like a whale.

"Ah, Fossils, it's started already,"

"Thought we'd find you here," They all looked around at the sound of Styraco's voice and saw the Cerazaur brothers bounding towards them.

"Glad you made it," Tyranno did a quick head count. "We're still missing Tricera, Sabre, Ptera, Naomi, Theo and the Dino Weapons,"

Allo looked at Tyranno and asked in a deadpan tone "Dino Icthyo is here too?"

Tyranno looked at him "Yes, weren't you paying attention when I said _all _of us were here,"

"…she still mad?"

Tyranno sighed and said "Let me put it this way, we literally had to drag her kicking and screaming out of the ocean when she found out you were still on the same planet as us let alone that we needed her help finding you,"

Allo hissed between his teeth. "Sounds like 'little sister' is still pretty steamed,"

Rick looked up at Allo "Dino Icthyo is your sister?"

Allo shook his head. "No, not really, that's just something I call Theo when she's out of ear shot or I want to rile her,"

"I'm right here…" Theo and the Dino Weapons ran up and Theo crossed her arms and glared at Allo. "…and just _where _in the tar pits have _you _been?"

Allo held up his dino claws to try to placate the female Dino Knight. "I know you're angry, you have every right, but right now we need to keep that life force away from the Dragozaurs,"

Mammoth looked up at the sky "Speak of the devils…"

They all looked up and saw a myriad of familiar glowing pods falling from the sky to crash to Earth close to Uluru rock.

When the dust cleared a squadron of Dragozaurs stood up and looked around. One of them saw where they were on the ground and the geyser on life force was at the top of the butte and shouted out "Hey, we missed!"

"Gee, that's too bad," the Dragozaurs looked at Tyranno as he looked around at everyone as they grouped together. "Alright everyone, power up!"

They all transformed into their Knight forms and shouted their usual battle cries.

"Dino Tyranno, Power of the Ancients!" Tyranno's sword materialized in his hand when he was fully transformed. "Mega Blade Broadsword, Dino Knight ready!"

"Dino Brachio, Power of the Ancients!" Brachio caught his ax as it shot out of his back when he transformed. "Ax of Valor, Dino Knight ready!"

"Dino Stego, Power of the ancients!" Stego rotated his plating to test it out. "Stego Skeletal Revolution, Dino Knight Ready!"

And so on and so forth until they were all ready to fight and all combatants charged at each other. The exception to this was Allo, who was still in his dino mode when he ran up to a group of three Dragozaurs and knocked them all down by ramming into them before snapping the neck of another one in grabbing range with his jaws.

One of the one he had knocked down looked up at him while the other two struggled to their feet. "Hey, who is this guy?"

One of the others, one with a deeper voice, said "Looks like a new Dino Knight,"

The third one, this one had a more screechy voice, asked "Where did he come from?"

Dino Allo released his captive, looking almost disappointed. "Seriously, they don't remember me?"

Tyranno called over from where he was working his way through a mob of Dragozaurs with his sword to get to Dark Dragon. "I think you need to leave survivors for that, Allo,"

Dino Allo shrugged "Oh well," then he roared "DINO ALLO, POWER OF THE ANCIENTS!" Allo transformed into a tall Dino Knight, his Knight form was much like Tyranno's original one except the crest on the Allosaurus' head folded along his shoulders, like a color on a shirt, and his helmet was shaped differently.

Something came out of his back and unfolded into a scythe with a large wickedly curved blade which he spun in his hands to display his skill with the weapon.

"SCYTHE OF THE STORM, DINO KNIGHT READY!"

As soon as he was in his Knight form Allo charged forward, slashing at the Dragozaurs and making life force—what the Dino Knights and Dragozaurs had in place of blood—spray everywhere and be absorbed by whatever it landed on.

The humans that were watching were both awestruck and horrified by this; usually the other Dino Knights just beat up the Dragozaurs until they retreated, with the exception of the few times when they destroyed one of their foes—like the Drago clones or Gigano Dragon—but Allo was cutting through the Dragozaurs like wheat and severely injuring them, even killing one or two if the fact some of them blew up and disintegrated was anything to go by.

Kaito clenched his fists "Now I see why the others were worried when they found out he was back,"

Rena nodded her agreement "Yeah, he's just plain brutal,"

"I don't know, the others seem to be rather aggressive too," Naomi covered her mouth to keep from screaming when she saw Brachio get knocked down and stomped on by a Dragozaur until Sabre wrapped his whip around its neck and launched it towards a crowd of Dragozaurs that were closing in on Tricera. "Why are all these dinosaurs fighting each other?"

Rick put a hand on her shoulder to calm her, and to pull her out of the way when a Dragozaur fell next to them. "Those aren't dinosaurs, they're Dragozaurs. They travel from one planet to the next and feed off the planet's life force until everything on that planet dies and now they're on Earth,"

"And the only thing that can stop them from destroying Earth is the Dino Knights!" Kaito finished.

Naomi was appalled; it was bad enough these extra-terrestrials were trying destroy the Earth but any fossils she had ever dug up—especially the Dino Knights—were like family to her and to hear they were in danger…

"Oh, we'll see about that…" Naomi clenched her fists and marched out of her hiding spot; as mentioned before the Dino Knights were like family to her and like an over protective mother she would do her best to protect them.

She ran right up to where a Dragozaur was stomping on Brachio to prevent him from getting up and pointed at him shouting "Hey, you there!"

The Dragozaur looked at her confused "Huh?"

Brachio uncovered his head from when he was shielding the vulnerable area from his earlier pummeling and looked at the woman "Naomi, don't…"

But Naomi continued with her fist held up towards the Dragozaur. "JUST WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING? YOU CAN'T JUST CRASH LAND ON OUR PLANET AS THOUGH YOU OWN THE PLACE AND SLOWLY KILL IT BY TAKING ITS LIFE FORCE! "

She was about to say more when the Dragozaur put his foot down from where it had frozen mid step when she started yelling at him and said "Oh look, it's another one of them humans. I wonder if they really taste as bad as that one guy said they do?"

Another Dragozaur stomped up to them "He lied about destroying the human that yelled a lot, then he left again and when he came back he was dressed as a giant panda bear, maybe he lied about everything else,"

"Guess I'll have to try one and make sure," the Dragozaur opened his jaws and lunged for Naomi who screamed in terror until Brachio tackled the Dragozaur to the ground.

"Run Naomi!"

"Uh… r-right," Naomi ran back to where the kids were only to be followed by the second Dragozaur.

Kaito and Rick, being gentlemen, had pulled the girls behind a rock when they heard an explosion followed by a yelp. When they looked to see what had happened they saw the Dragozaur limping away with life force oozing out of his leg and Diana atop her horse holding a smoking gun.

She looked at Naomi "Next time you want to try that you might want to make sure you can back it up,"

Naomi smiled nervously and nodded "Right,"

Diana cocked her gun and spurred her horse out onto the battle field. The horse swerved around the fighting Dinosaurs as if he does it every day.

By this time, Tyranno had made his way to ledge Dark Dragon was standing on, watching everyone fight. "Hello again, Dark Dragon,"

Dark Dragon just chuckled "I was hoping you would come, Tyranno. I have a little surprise for you and your crew and it just means all the more that you will get it first,"

Tyranno held his sword at the ready, every sense he had was telling him something was wrong. "Why do I get the feeling I'm not going to like this surprise"

Dark Dragon chuckled again "Well, since you're here how about I give it to you right now?"

He opened his wings and a swarm of Gloom Bats flew out. Tyranno cried out in surprise when one latched onto his face. He tried to pry the bat off but its claws held tight and he was starting to feel weaker.

At first Tyranno thought the bat was draining his energy but his energy was the same, now that he thought about it it felt like the time Dino Ramph reformed him and Tricera into Ultimate Dino Knights only he was getting weaker instead of stronger.

'_What's… happening… to me?'_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The other Dino Knights and Kaito looked up when Tyranno shouted and saw him fall off the ledge he was on, trying to pry something off of his face as Gloom Bats swarmed around him.

"Tyranno!"

Rena looked up when Kaito shouted and saw what had happened. "Oh no,"

Tricera ran over to try to catch Tyranno and saw his friend was getting smaller as he fell and that's when it hit him; Tyranno was _shrinking!_ "Hang on, Tyranno, I'm coming!"

Tricera sprinted over and got there in time to catch Tyranno, but he had already shrunk to the point where it was like holding a toddler and he was still shrinking. Tricera also noticed Tyranno was changing as he shrunk.

"What's happening to you Tyranno?" Another bat latched onto Tricera's face, forcing him to drop Tyranno as he clawed at his face to get the bat off.

Dark Dragon laughed darkly "The same thing that will happen to all of the Dino Knights,"

The bats swarmed around all of the Dino Knights who did everything they could to keep them away.

Arch froze when he heard a feminine scream behind him and prayed it wasn't who he thought it was as he turned around to see… "THEO!"

Dino Icthyo clawed at her face to get rid of the bat that had latched onto her like a leech as her body glowed like it normally did when she powered up and she started to shrink and change.

Arch growled and ran over to her shouting "Don't you fucking touch her, you filthy bats!"

While he sprinted to his crush's rescue, the other Dino Weapon's went to help the other Dino Knights.

Pachy went over to Brachio and shifted into his Spike Sword weapon mode and linked onto Brachio's arm so he could slash at the bats while Kenty went to Stego so he could use his Skeletal Drill weapon mode.

Triblades was swinging his sword to fend off the bats and any Dragozaur that tried to take advantage of the distraction the bats provided when suddenly there was an explosion off to the side and one of the bats that was flying towards his face exploded.

After he watched the mangled flying mammal fall and saw another bat fall to the same fate he turned in the direction the explosions were in and saw a young woman—younger than Naomi but older than Kaito, Rick and Rena—on a horse shooting the bats.

"Don't let them latch onto yer noggins! That's how they got the rest!"

Triblades watched her ride off to shoot at more bats. "Who was that?"

Allo sliced a few bats in half with his scythe and said "That's Diana, she's my… Ah!" a bat managed to drop down from above and latch onto his forehead.

Diana turned when she heard Allo shout and shrieked in horror when she saw the Gloom Bat attached to his face. "ALLO, NO!"

"Diana, stay back," Allo wheezed as he fell down on all fours as the Gloom bat did to him what the other bats were doing to the others.

A few feet away, Arch and Theo lay on the ground next to each other because a bat had grabbed onto him while he was focused on saving Theo, they were now half their normal size and still shrinking fast.

In a fit of desperation, Kaito ran over to where Tyranno and Tricera had fallen and was about to try to shake Tyranno awake but stopped; it wasn't a Dino Knight he saw on the ground, it was a tall, well-built man wearing clothing that was much like Tyranno's armor.

Despite the appearance, he somehow knew who it was but he couldn't believe it. "T-tyranno?"

The man slowly and moved his arm to look at Kaito with vibrant green eyes. "Kaito?"

Kaito jumped, it even sounded like Tyranno, which left no doubt about it; this _was _Tyranno. "Tyranno is that you?"

"Yes Kaito, it's… me," Tyranno stared at Kaito for a moment before he realized something was wrong, not only did he feel strange but either Kaito grew an awful lot or Tyranno had shrunk.

Tyranno looked down at his hands and gasped, he had _human _hands, Tyranno was _human!_

Just on the other side of Kaito they heard screaming that sounded an awful lot like Tricera's. They both looked and saw a tall man with dark hair and brown eyes sitting up looking himself over and running his hands over himself like he had fire ants crawling over him.

"AHH! What happened to me?"

Kaito stared at the man, trying to make sense of everything. "Um… Tricera?"

Tricera looked at Kaito. "Kaito, help me, I'm _human_! How did I get like this? Wait, maybe I'm dreaming," Tricera pinched himself and looked around. "No, maybe this might work…" he slapped himself.

Tyranno grabbed his friend's wrist before he could slap himself again. "Tricera, calm down,"

Tricera gawked at him "Tyranno, you're human too? Now I know this is a dream," he grabbed Tyranno by the shoulders and shook him "Quick, hit me! I wanna wake up!"

Tyranno refused to hit his friend but someone else came up and clocked Tricera across the head so that he fell down.

The man who had hit him, a tall man with dark hair and blue eyes, stood over them and simply said in Allo's voice "For the record, he did ask for it," he wandered off to the side muttering "Damn, I've been waiting to do that" while he shook his hand.

Tyranno and Kaito watched him go before looking around to see what was happening to the others.

In the midst of the battle, Theo had sat up and started screaming like she had had a horrible nightmare she hadn't fully woken up from and when Arch tried to comfort her and saw they were both human he looked about ready to cry.

Brachio saw what had become of their affected comrades and immediately took charge of the situation. "Dark Dragon is trying to turn us into humans. Sabre, get the humans and anyone that has been turned human to safety,"

"On it!" While twirling his whip to keep the bats away, Sabre gathered the humans and the Dino Knights that were turned human and lead them to an alcove in the side of Uluru. "Stay here you guys, we'll deal with the Drago-dorks,"

Another bat latched onto Mammoth while he was trying to keep them away from Brachio and they flew up at him instead.

In the midst of all this Stego was starting to lose his cool "That's it, I've had just about enough of this! Stego Skeletal Revolution!" Stego caused a small cyclone that swallowed up most of the Gloom Bats and pushed them back towards their master, leaving only a small amount for them to deal with.

While the remaining Dino Knights were fending off the Gloom Bats, two Dragozaurs forced their way past Sabre to the humans and the Dino Knights that were turned human.

Out of habit, Theo started forward, ready for a fight, but Tyranno told her not to.

"Theo, get back,"

Theo stopped but it was too late, the Dragozaurs recognized the human woman before them as the female Dino Knight that always made fools of them.

One of the Dragozaurs grinned and stomped up to Theo. "Ha ha, not so tough now, are you, Dino Ictheo?"

He swung his tail at Theo as the woman braced herself for impact, knowing that in her smaller, weaker form it would severely injure her, maybe even kill her, but there was nothing she could do about it.

"THEO, LOOK OUT!" a flash of purple appeared in front of her and they all heard the Dragozaur's tail hit something with an audible _crunch_ sound.

Theo's eyes widened in horror as she saw Arch in front of her, crying out as he was thrown against a nearby boulder. He slumped to the ground unmoving and that's when it hit her; Arch had taken a hit meant for her and now he was hurt, badly.

"**ARCH!"**

She ran over to him to see if he was alright along with the others that were in the alcove. "Arch! Arch! Answer me dammit!"

Theo tried shaking him roughly to rouse him so Rick and Rena pried her fingers off of Arch while Allo held her away from him. "Theo, calm down, you might make his injuries worse,"

Theo struggled at first but stopped when she saw they were right.

Diana dismounted from her horse and held out the reigns. "I know First aid. Could someone hold Zodiac for me while I check him over?"

Rick grabbed the reins from her and she knelt down in front of Arch and examined him. "Hmm, not bleeding out of his ears… got a 'goose egg' forming on his head here but it doesn't look too serious…" She took a small flashlight out and shone it in his eyes.

"…he's showing signs of a mild concussion, but that's not enough to put him out so why isn't he more responsive?"

She ran her hands up and down his arms and legs and flexed his joints to check for injuries until she came back to his torso and ran her hands up and down it, causing him to cringe and whimper.

"That hurt?"

By now the other Dino Knights had driven off Drago Wing and the Dragozaurs, forcing Dark Dragon to go with them, and came over to where the rest of them were.

When Pachy and Kenty found out what had happened they were worried about their fellow Dino Weapon. "Is he going to be okay?"

Diana stood up and went to retrieve a first aid kit for her saddle bags "My guess is he injured his rib cage, but there's no way to be sure until he's properly looked at. I can't do much for him here but if we had a way to carefully move him we can tend to his wounds more properly at my place,"

Kaito rubbed his neck "Shouldn't we, um… get him to a doctor?"

Rena elbowed Kaito in the side "It's not like we can take him to a hospital, Kaito,"

Ptera swooped down and landed next to them, luckily she was able to out fly the Gloom Bats. "What's going on?"

Mammoth-who was now a tall man with dark hair, tan skin and pale blue eyes- told her "Those Gloom Bats somehow turned us all human,"

Ptera looked at all of her now-human team mates in disbelief and Tyranno nodded. "The Dragozaurs tried to attack Theo and Arch acted as a human shield and now he's hurt… badly. Diana here says she can help if we had a way to safely get him to her place. Think you can carry him, Ptera?"

Ptera considered for a moment whether or not she could carry a severely injured person without hurting them more before she looked at Diana and said "Where do you live?"

"Well then, I guess I don't need this just yet after all," Diana put the first aid kit back in the saddle bag and pointed towards the mountains "My house is up by the High Country, across Briar Bowl and…"

Ptera looked at her like she suddenly started speaking a foreign language so Allo looked at Stego and Brachio "You guys remember the quarry you found us in?"

Brachio nodded "Yes,"

Diana covered her mouth "Sorry, forgot you lot aren't from around here. That quarry is actually practically in our backyard, if that helps,"

"I'll show you where it is, come on, Fly Girl," Stego took off running to get a head start while Ptera carefully picked up Arch.

"Come on, Arch, let's get you fixed you up," She cradled the injured young man in her arms like a baby as she took off.

Tyranno called Stego back "Stego, bring Diana with you so she can show you guys where she lives and be able to help Arch as soon as you get there,"

Diana looked at them then at her horse "What about Zodiac?"

Rick held up his hand to volunteer "I can bring him back, I'm good with horses,"

Diana looked him over, saying "I wouldn't doubt that, but do you know where to go?"

Rick hesitated then let his hand drop down to the back of his neck "Guess not,"

Allo went up and took the reins from Rick "I'll bring him back, you guys go ahead, I'll catch up,"

Diana smiled at him "How much did you learn from those lessons you were eavesdropping on?"

Allo adjusted the saddle's stirrups to accommodate his longer legs. "More than what those spoiled brats you were giving the lessons to did,"

"Oh come on, those two are not…" she started to defend whoever they were talking about but gave up "Okay, they _are _spoiled brats but as long as their father pays what he owes, and doesn't sue us for trespassing if we so much as touch his fence there isn't much I can do about it,"

Stego stomped up to Diana. "You coming or not?"

Diana hesitated before climbing onto the Stegosaurus' back and holding onto one of his back plates as he took off.

Once they were gone the remaining Dino Knights divided the group of humans and Dino-humans amongst themselves to see who would ride with whom; Naomi rode on Sabre's back, Mammoth and Rena rode with Brachio, Rick rode with Toro, Tricera rode with Centro, Theo rode on Kenty's back, and Styraco carried Tyranno.

"Well, this is awkward," Tyranno wasn't used to riding on another Dino Knight's back like this; usually he was the one that let their human friends ride on his back.

Styraco said over his shoulder "I know, but try to bear with it until we get there,"

And with that they all took off in the direction Stego had gone, following Allo on Zodiac at first but they all passed him when he suddenly turned and started cantering up a path that wound around the side of Uluru rock.

Tyranno saw this and shouted "Hey, Allo, where are you going?"

Allo called over his sholder as he slowed the horse to a trot. "There's still life force gushing out up there. I'm going to try to stop it like we came here to do,"

"Hold on, we'll help,"

Allo stopped Zodiac and tried to hold the bay gelding steady when he started to trot in place and chomp at the bit. "No, I can handle it, you guys go see how Arch is doing, I'll be right there,"

Tyranno thought about it and nodded "Alright, let's go,"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Meanwhile_

Diamond Ryugu was furious as she bellowed at her troops. "YOU INCOMPETENT FOOLS! HOW DARE YOU FAIL ME YET AGAIN!"

As usual Drago Wing kissed up and begged. "Please, your Eminence. It wasn't my fault…"

"SILENCE!"

Dark Dragon merely stood there calmly. "Actually, it wasn't a complete failure. More than half of the Dino Knights' forces has been turned human, one of which was severely injured by one of the Dragozaurs, and it is only matter of time before the rest of them will join their comrades in a state in which we can destroy them at our leisure,"

Diamond Ryugu's glowing green eyes curled as she smiled in the shadows. "Hmm, it would seem this plan wasn't a complete loss after all, aside from the fact you bunglers _lost the life force!"_

Drago wing cowered but Diamond Ryugu was too busy thinking out loud to pay him any heed. "With the Dino Knights as pitiful humans their destruction will be all too easy and then the Earth's life force will be mine! ,"

She chuckled darkly to herself before giving an order "Dark Dragon, I want you to return to Earth, find the Dino Knights and complete your task,"

Dark Dragon smiled "With pleasure… and you will do well to remember your end of the bargain for when I do," He slowly sunk into the now liquid floor beneath him.

Drago Wing looked at his Mistress with concern "Your Greatness, you said you only agreed to those terms because Dark Dragon and the Dino Knights would destroy each other. What if Dark Dragon pulls this off?"

Diamond Ryugu said in a low threatening tone "How many times must I tell you to SHUT UP before you actually do so?"

Drago Wing flinched when he realized she was _really _getting pissed off at him and bowed "Forgive me, your majesty,"

* * *

_**AN: chapter 3 folks, hope you enjoyed. Comments, suggestions etc. are welcome. Any flames with be fed to Dark Dragon or Diamond Ryugu.**_


End file.
